OS concours
by Lou228
Summary: c'est une histoire d'amour interdite entre un Capitaine Allemand et une juive durant la guerre 40-45. concours sur /forum.htm


**coucou tout le monde ... me voilà avec un petit OS pour le nouveau concours sur **

**j'y participe, donc, je voulais vous montrez ce que j'avais fais. **

* * *

**Juillet 1942**

**PVD Bella**

Allongée sur mon lit, j'attendais que mon frère m'appelle pour aller travailler. J'étais déjà lavée et habillée. Il faisait chaud et l'air y était lourd, il n'était que 4h57 et j'étais déjà prête pour ma journée de travail.

_- Bella ? cria mon frère_

_- J'arrive._

Je fermais les yeux un instant et soufflais. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et partis rejoindre mon frère dans le jardin. Il était occupé de bêcher et moi, j'allais l'aider pour quelques pommes de terre, salades et carottes.

_- Salut, lui dis-je._

_- Oh ! Salut. Bien dormi ?_

_- Pas vraiment._

_- Je les ai entendus aussi._

_- Ils arrivent quand ?_

_- Aujourd'hui, j'en sais pas plus._

_- On est obligé d'accepter ? demandais-je en baissant la tête._

Je connaissais déjà la réponse, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui demander. Il arrêta de travailler et vint se mettre en face de moi. Il regarda au loin et souffla.

_- Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'emmènent Bella._

_- J'ai peur, Emmett._

_- Ils ne te toucheront plus. Je ne te laisserai pas._

_- Je vais changer les draps alors et je vais déjà faire un diner._

_- Pas sûr qu'il soit reconnaissant._

_- Non, je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas grave._

Je pris quelques pommes de terre du potager, des légumes et décongelai des saucisses. J'épluchais d'abord les légumes avant de les mettre à chauffer. En attendant, je partis faire les chambres et changer les draps. J'allais devoir à nouveau dormir dans la même petite pièce qu'Emmett.

J'avais nettoyé la maison hier, je préparais la salle de bain et partie traire les vaches pour avoir du lait frais. Nous n'avions presque plus de viande, j'espérais que cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas devoir supplier pour avoir un peu de nourriture. Mon frère devait manger après 16 heures de travail.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle, j'étais occupée de cuire la viande pour Emmett quand j'entendis une voiture s'arrêter devant la porte. Emmett entra directement dans la cuisine, se lava les mains et m'embrassa sur le front.

_- Continue. Je m'occupe d'eux._

La boule que j'avais au ventre grandissait, ma gorge devenait sèche et mon cœur battait bien trop vite.

_- Je suis le capitaine Cullen._

_- Entrez._

Je vis entrer cinq hommes dans la cuisine. Je baissais les yeux et Emmett vint se mettre en face de moi.

_- Nous occuperons les lieux durant un an, montrez-nous nos chambres. Dis un homme._

_- Bien sûr. Dit Emmett_

Je me tournais pour enlever la viande du four, je pensais être seule, mais j'entendis un raclement derrière moi.

_- Bonjour. Je suis le capitaine Cullen._

_- Heu… bonjour. Je m'appelle Bella._

_- Enchanté._

_- Heu… voulez-vous que je vous montre votre chambre ?_

_- Oui merci, j'étais occupé d'admirer votre piano._

_- Il est à moi._

_- Vous en jouez ?_

_- Non plus maintenant. Lui dis-je_

J'avais toujours eu peur des soldats Allemands, étant juive, c'était plutôt normal et en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait à mon père, je ne pouvais que les haïr et les craindre. Je montais à l'étage, Emmett descendait.

_- Je vais mettre la table._

_- Merci, lui dis-je._

Je lui montrais sa chambre. Enfin, ma chambre.

_- Il vous faut quelque chose d'autre ?_

_- La salle de bain._

_- Oh! Elle est juste là. Elle communique avec la chambre. Il y a trois salles de bain en tout._

_- Merci_

_- Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ?_

_- Je veux bien oui. Je descends dans dix minutes._

_- Et vos… heu…_

_- Oui, nous mangerons tous._

Je descendis en vitesse et mis la table dans la salle à manger. Emmett resta dans la cuisine, c'était très mal vu qu'un homme fasse le boulot d'une femme. Une fois la table mise, tout le monde descendit, ils s'installèrent à la table, je leur servis leur assiette, mais restai dans un coin. J'avais déjà connu ça il y a quelques mois.

_- Du vin, dit un homme._

Je lui servis un verre de vin et retournai dans le coin. Je regardais discrètement le capitaine. Il était jeune, très jeune, il ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'Emmett, je lui donnais 21 ans à tout casser.

_- De l'eau._

_- Merde, j'avais oublié l'eau. Je courrais presque dans la cuisine. Emmett mangeait tout seul à la table._

_- J'ai oublié l'eau._

_- Calme-toi._

Je leur servis de l'eau, mais en renversai un peu sur la main d'un officier. Celui-ci cessa de parler ainsi que tous les autres. Il me regardait avec une telle haine que je reculais directement.

_- Espèce de salope._

_- James. Tu t'assois et tu la fermes. Dis le capitaine d'une voix très froide, mais très posée._

Il se rassit et ne parla plus. Mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine et je n'osais plus faire un mouvement. Ils terminèrent de manger puis se levèrent afin de s'installer dans le salon. Emmett m'aida à débarrasser et je fis la vaisselle. Je mangeais un peu et rangeais la cuisine.

La seule raison pour laquelle nous n'étions toujours pas morts, c'était parce que nous habitions dans une immense ferme et qu'il y avait assez de place pour tout le monde. Depuis que la guerre avait éclaté, nous avions eu deux groupes d'officiers allemands. Ils s'installent et ils vivent chez nous le temps qu'ils veulent. On était à leur service et nous devions la fermer.

**Aout 1942**

Ça faisait un mois et rien n'avait changé. C'était tous les jours la même chose. Il était à peine 6 h du matin, je nettoyais le linge des officiers.

_- Bella._

Je me tournais et sursautais. Edward était derrière moi. Il m'avait dit que lorsque nous étions que tous les deux, je pouvais l'appeler Edward, sinon le « _monsieur_ » était de rigueur.

_- Oui._

_- Pourriez-vous me préparer de la crème à la vanille ? Les autres sont partis et je pense que je vais faire un peu de piano._

_- Oh ! heu… oui bien sûr._

_- Je vous laisse un peu de temps._

_- Merci._

Il partit comme il était venu et c'était tout, il ne me parlait jamais plus que ça. J'étais donc seule avec lui et ça me faisait peur, enfin, pas trop. Il était assez gentil, c'était peut-être une façon pour lui que je baisse la garde et il allait se jeter sur moi.

Je finissais le linge puis lui préparais sa crème vanille, j'en fis un peu plus, car je savais qu'Emmett adorait ça. J'entendis les premières notes. Je n'avais plus joué depuis deux ans. Mes mains tremblaient à entendre ce son, ça me manquait. Je laissais la crème refroidir, mais partie dans le salon, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit, il jouait parfaitement bien.

J'avais la chair de poule et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, je reniflai et il s'arrêta.

_- Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre._

_- Ce n'est rien._

_- Votre… la crème vanille est bientôt prête, elle refroidit un peu._

_- C'est gentil._

Il vint se mettre en face de moi et me sourit. Je baissais la tête et je tremblais de la tête au pied, ça me rappelait trop la dernière fois avec James. Il m'avait prise dans sa chambre et comme deux autres officiers avant lui, il m'avait forcée à me taire et il avait fait de moi ce qu'il voulait. Je n'en avais jamais parlé avec Emmett, il les aurait tués sur place et je n'aurais jamais plus revu mon frère.

_- Vous tremblez._

_- Je suis désolée. Lui dis-je en pleurant._

Il leva mon visage et essuya mes larmes, je fermais les yeux, j'avais tellement peur.

_- Je ne vous ferais jamais de mal Bella._

_- C'est ce que James m'a dit il y a deux semaines. Ça ne l'a pas empêché, de…_

C'était sorti tout seul. Je misais ma dernière carte, sachant peut-être que je mettais déjà fais violer, il ne voudrait plus me toucher.

_- De quoi ?_

J'ouvris les yeux et pleurais à nouveau. Son visage changea et sa mâchoire se serra.

_- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, je suis désolée._

Il caressa ma joue doucement, mes tremblements diminuèrent peu à peu et je me noyais dans ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à la couleur, ils étaient tellement verts.

_- Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui vous arrive, Bella._

Ma respiration s'accéléra, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas de peur non, son corps était tellement proche du mien que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, dire stop ? L'embrasser ? Le repousser ?

Il se pencha un peu et effleura mes lèvres des siennes. Je n'avais jamais véritablement été embrassée, je n'avais que 18 ans et la guerre était déjà là depuis deux ans. Quelques soldats m'avaient embrassée de force, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

Je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes en y mettant un peu plus de pression, il répondit à mon baiser directement et posa une de ses mains sur ma joue. Ma bouche devenait sèche et mes mains lui agrippèrent le col de sa chemise.

Il prit ma lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres et je sentis sa langue caresser doucement ma lèvre. Il avança un peu et mon dos claqua contre le mur, le baiser était toujours aussi doux et lent malgré une certaine tension autour de nous.

_- Bella._

_- On ne peut pas, lui dis-je._

_- Je sais._

On se regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de se jeter sur la bouche de l'autre, il gémit sur ma bouche et ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes hanches. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et me cambrai contre lui.

_- Bella ?_

On se figea net et il recula. Mon frère venait d'arriver. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

_- Bella ? Cria-t-il._

Je laissais Edward dans le salon et partis dans la cuisine. Emmett rapportait de la nourriture et j'entendis les autres arriver.

_- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demandais-je._

_- Oui, ce James est un gros salaud, mais sinon ça va._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

_- Rien. Et toi, ça va avec Cullen?_

_- Oui. Il n'a rien à voir avec les autres._

_- Je sais. Je lui ai parlé._

_- Ah bon._

_- Ouais, il a 21 ans et son père est major, je pense. C'est pour ça qu'il a une si bonne place. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il fait. Dit-il._

Avant qu'il constate que j'étais rouge comme une pivoine et que mes cheveux étaient tout décoiffés, je pris les courses et rangea.

_- Hummm, crème vanille ?_

_- Oui. Je sais que tu aimes._

Je pris un pot et lui tendis, il le mangea en quelques cuillères.

_- Parfaite._

_- Tu peux en prendre un deuxième et après il y a le jardin à faire._

_- Oui madame._

Je pris quelques pots et cuillères et entrais dans le salon, ils étaient tous là à nouveau. Edward me regarda et je crus voir un petit sourire sur son visage.

_- Heu… j'ai fait de la crème vanille._

_- Excellent, dit Edward. Vous pouvez poser ça ici, merci._

Je posais le plateau sur la table et partis rapidement.

**Septembre 1942**

Il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans que je repense au baiser avec Edward. Nous n'avions plus eu aucune minute, seuls, donc je ne pouvais pas savoir s'il regrettait ou pas, mais aujourd'hui, nous allions être seuls à nouveau pendant quelques heures.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui._

_- Pourrais-tu me faire de la crème vanille s'il te plait ?_

_- Elle est déjà faite, elle refroidit. Lui dis-je en souriant._

_- Oh ! Tu me connais déjà._

Il me tutoyait, mais pas moi. J'avais toujours peur que tout à un coup, sur un coup de folie, il m'en foute une ou me plaque contre le sol et me rouait de coups. Ça ne serait pas le premier.

_- Je vais faire votre chambre._

Je passais juste près de lui et montais à toute vitesse, je retirais les draps et en remis des propres. Je jetais le linge dans le panier et partis nettoyer sa salle de bain. Je frottais la douche quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me levai et rinçai la douche, je savais qu'il était toujours là, mais j'avais trop peur de ce qu'il allait se passer si je me laissais aller. Il allait regretter et si quelqu'un apprenait, c'était moi qui allais tout prendre. Lui aurait seulement un jour en garde à vue pour avoir couché avec une juive.

Je fis pour sortir, mais il m'arrêta. Il sentait bon. Il devait avoir pris sa douche il n'y avait pas longtemps, il avait mis une chemise simple et ses cheveux encore un peu humide partaient dans tous les sens, c'était encore plus sexy comme ça.

_- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demandais-je._

_- Je levais enfin mes yeux vers lui et je le vis sourire. Il avait l'air triste, il avait une petite ride sur le front, il devait réfléchir à quelque chose._

_- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Demandais-je._

_- Quoi ça ?_

_- Non rien, je suis désolée._

_- Je ne l'ai pas choisi, tu sais. Mon père est major, je n'ai pas eu le choix._

_- Vous n'avez que 21 ans._

_- Si j'avais pu éviter ça, je l'aurais fait._

_- Vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un ?_

_- Oui une fois et j'en fais encore des cauchemars maintenant. Je m'en veux tellement. Je n'ai pas eu le choix._

Comme un aimant, je m'approchais de lui et passais juste ma main sur sa joue. Il n'avait que 21 ans et il était déjà marqué par cette guerre, il n'avait pas demandé à être allemand, comme je n'avais pas demandé à être juive, mais c'était comme ça, il fallait vivre avec. Il n'était pas comme James ou ces autres soldats qui croyaient en cette guerre. Il paraissait encore plus déprimer que moi à cet instant.

_- Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi Bella._

Je devenais surement rouge, car il passa juste ses doigts sur mes joues et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Il n'avait pas regretté, il l'avait voulu autant que moi et même si j'avais incroyablement peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, je me laissais aller dans ses bras.

Il recula au bout d'un moment, nous étions à bout de souffle, il me prit la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à ça. J'avais tellement peur, j'avais connu ma première fois dans la grange avec un homme de 40 ans et il y était allé comme un fou. J'avais eu mal encore deux semaines après.

_- Si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerai pas, dit-il._

_- C'est que… je ne sais pas trop comment faire, les seules fois où… enfin, je ne l'ai jamais voulu._

Il posa son front contre le mien et m'embrassa timidement.

_- C'est la première fois pour moi. Dit-il._

_- Comment c'est possible ?_

_- Heu…_

_- Je veux dire, tu es… beau et gentil._

_- Ce n'est pas facile avec une guerre._

_- Oui, je sais._

Il ferma la porte et revint se mettre en face de moi. Je ne connaissais pratiquement rien de lui et pourtant, je voulais de lui, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me caresse, qu'il me dise des choses gentilles, je voulais tout simplement me sentir bien dans ses bras.

Je défis les boutons de sa chemise, je tremblais un peu, mais il m'embrassa dans le cou et me disait qu'on avait le temps, que personne ne viendrait ici. Je retirais sa chemise et caressa son torse du bout des doigts. Il se contracta un peu lorsque j'arrivais à ses abdos.

Il passa derrière moi, me caressa le flanc droit et descendit la fermeture éclair de ma robe sur le côté. Celle-ci tomba à mes pieds, dévoilant ainsi mes jambes nues, une culotte en coton et un corset blanc pour maintenir ma poitrine.

Il m'embrassa l'épaule et remonta doucement vers mon cou, il retira ma pince de mes cheveux, lui laissant le loisir de passer sa main dedans, ce qu'il fit directement. Il passa sa main sur les lacets de mon corset et les enleva rapidement. Je le retirais, me retrouvant ainsi en culotte devant lui.

Il retira ses chaussures et je retirais les miennes, il m'allongea sur son lit et prit place entre mes cuisses. Je n'avais plus peur, j'avais hâte de le sentir réellement contre moi. Ses gestes étaient parfaits, un peu timides, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait, était-ce vraiment sa première fois ?

_- Tu es magnifique._

Il remarqua quelques cicatrices sur mes côtés. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa, il me fit asseoir sur le lit et je l'entendis souffler lorsqu'il vit mon dos.

_- Qui t'a fait ça ?_

_- Un soldat._

Il traça du bout des doigts mes cicatrices.

_- Comment ?_

_- Il… il m'a brûlé heu… au fer._

_- Mon dieu_.

Je n'ai jamais vu l'état de mon dos. C'est Emmett qui a nettoyé les plaies. Il passa sa main dans mon dos, je me sentis humiliée de lui montrer ça.

_- Je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal Bella. Il faut que tu aies confiance en moi._

_- J'ai confiance en toi. Lui dis-je._

Il revint prendre sa place initiale, entre mes cuisses et plongea dans mon cou, me couvrant de baisers aussi bons les uns que les autres. Je fourrageais sa tignasse et levais mes jambes afin de les enrouler autour de lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes puis descendit doucement vers ma poitrine.

_- J'en ai envie depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu Bella._

Je lui souris et il continuait de lécher et mordiller doucement mon téton durci, il palpa mon autre sein et descendit sa main sur mon ventre. Sa bouche fit le même voyage et il s'arrêta à la limite de mon sous-vêtement.

_- Tu es sûre ? Dit-il._

_- Oui._

Il m'embrassa à travers mon sous-vêtement et lécha doucement mon aine. Je gémis doucement et bougeais un peu mon bassin pour qu'il me touche un peu plus. Il retira ma culotte et la jeta à terre. Il passa son doigt sur mon sexe. Je cambrai et souffla un grand coup.

_- Edward… s'il te plait._

C'était la première fois que je le tutoyais, mais il avait l'air d'apprécier, car il passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres intimes, d'abord timidement puis en entendant mes gémissements, il écarta encore un peu mes cuisses et passait un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de mon sexe.

_- Ooohhh !_

Il prenait peu à peu de l'assurance, il me caressa les cuisses, le ventre puis sa main dévia doucement sur mes seins pendant qu'un de ses doigts explorait lentement mon intimité. Il trouva rapidement mon clitoris et le lécha avec envie.

_- Huuummm Edward_

Je posais ma main sur la sienne qui se trouvait sur mon sein et la pressa contre celui-ci, ma main vint se mettre dans ses cheveux et j'approchais un peu plus son visage, sa langue de mon intimité. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient se firent plus rapides et j'eus de plus en plus de mal à garder mes yeux ouverts, mon souffle était erratique et je jouis sur sa bouche quelques minutes plus tard. Il continua de me lécher puis revint doucement à ma hauteur.

_- C'était vraiment bien._

Je n'étais pas très douée pour parler de mes sentiments et j'avais vraiment du mal à parler de ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

_- Tu veux continuer ?_

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassai langoureusement, nos langues se rejoignirent rapidement et je l'entendis gémir contre ma bouche. Je lui déboutonnais son pantalon et il s'en débarrassa, ainsi que son caleçon et ses chaussettes.

J'avais déjà vu des hommes nus, mais maintenant que ce fût voulu, je le détaillais du haut en bas, comment un homme comme lui pouvait-il être toujours puceau ? C'était un cadeau du ciel. Je me sentis rougir lorsque je le sentis contre moi. Il mit la couverture sur nos corps et m'embrassa tendrement.

Je caressais sa jambe avec mes pieds puis enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, je voyais bien que c'était sa première fois, il était tout aussi lent et timide que moi dans ses mouvements. C'était la première fois que j'étais si intime avec un homme.

_- J'en ai envie Edward._

_- Moi aussi._

Ça, je pouvais le sentir, je le sentis entrer en moi lentement, il ne me quitta pas des yeux et me caressa les cheveux avec tendresse. Un petit gémissement sortit de sa bouche une fois complètement en moi. Je lui caressais le dos, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_- Ça va ? Dit-il._

_- Ah oui, continue._

Je n'avais jamais eu autant de tendresse, les fois précédentes, je devais me taire et pleurer en silence, aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait demandé si ça allait ou s'il devait aller moins fort. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de moi alors que là, il prenait soin de moi.

Son corps glissait contre le mien pendant que son sexe entrait et sortait de moi un peu plus vite chaque fois. Il nicha son visage dans mon cou et me donna de petits baisers de temps en temps. Je me cambrai contre lui et passais mes mains sur ses fesses, il me donna plusieurs coups de reins rapides.

_- Aahhh Bella_

_- C'est tellement… bon Edward._

On avait tous les deux très chauds dans cette chambre, sous la couverture, nos corps collaient et mon cœur s'emballait. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je m'accrochais à lui comme une folle. Il jouit en moi après un long moment.

Je n'avais pas eu d'orgasme, mais ça avait été la meilleure relation sexuelle que j'avais eue. Ce n'était pas dur en même temps, mais il avait été parfait. J'avais vraiment eu du plaisir pour une fois et je ne regrettais pas. Il me faudrait un moment pour avoir confiance en moi et en mon partenaire, j'étais encore un peu figée et c'était que la première fois que je n'avais pas dut me forcer.

Il se mit à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras, je posais ma tête sur son torse et je souriais. Il était vraiment tendre avec moi.

_- C'était parfait, lui dis-je._

_- Ne dis pas ça pour remonter mon ego, dit-il en rigolant._

_- Non, c'était vraiment parfait. Tu es le premier Edward. Le premier qui me donne du plaisir._

Il resserra un peu son étreinte et m'embrassa les cheveux.

_- Edward._

_- Oui._

_- Je ne regrette rien, mais… c'était une erreur._

_- Je sais, mais je ne regrette pas non plus Bella._

_- Si ça s'apprenait, je n'ose même pas imaginer…_

_- Il ne t'arrivera rien, Bella._

_- Tu es Allemand Edward et moi juive._

_- Nous sommes avant tout deux êtres humains qui viennent de faire l'amour et si c'était à refaire, je le referais._

Je le regardais et lui souris.

_- Comme maintenant ?_

Il me sourit également et j'osais l'embrasser et me mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses, il me caressa et ce petit éclat de désir repassa dans ses yeux. Il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps.

**Octobre 1942**

Ça faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble, enfin c'était un grand mot, on se cachait tout le temps et dès qu'on avait un moment ensemble, on s'embrassait ou on faisait l'amour. Sauf que ce petit paradis allait prendre fin bientôt, je le savais. Mon frère nous avait surpris occupé de nous embrasser.

Il n'avait rien dit sur le coup, car Edward était toujours quelqu'un de plus important et qu'il avait peur d'être éloigné de moi, mais j'avais vu ses poings se serrer et ses yeux me lancer des éclairs.

_- Putain Bella c'est un Allemand._

_- Je sais, je suis désolée._

_- Tu sais ce qu'il arrivera si quelqu'un est au courant._

_- Personne ne le saura._

_- Vous avez eu de la chance que ce fut moi qui vous ai surpris. Imagine trente secondes ce qui te serait arrivé._

_- Emmett, je l'aime._

_- Tais-toi. C'est un capitaine et un allemand. Son rôle dans cette putain de guerre est de tuer des gens comme nous Bella, nous sommes en vie uniquement parce qu'on a une ferme et qu'ils ont besoin de main-d'œuvre._

_- Il n'est pas comme ça._

Il s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_- Tu pourrais être fusillée pour ça et moi je pourrais me retrouver dans ces camps de la mort Bella. Ce n'est peut-être pas une vie géniale, mais au moins on mange et on est en vie ici._

_- Je suis tellement désolée._

_- Il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant._

Je touchais mon ventre et pleurais.

_- J'ai du retard Emmett._

_- Quoi?_

_- Je devais être réglée il y a une semaine._

Il me regarda et semblait gêné, on ne parlait pas de ça entre nous.

_- Et alors ?_

_- Je pense que je suis enceinte. Lui dis-je._

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

_- Dis-moi que c'est une blague, s'il te plait._

_- Je suis désolée._

Au même moment Edward entra dans la cuisine, il referma derrière lui et me regarda avec peur et angoisse.

_- Tu es enceinte ?_

_- Tu nous as écoutés ?_

_- Oui, dit-il._

_- Je suis désolée._

_- Arrête d'être désolée Bella, me dit Emmett._

Il regarda Edward et donna un cou dans le mur.

_- Il manquait plus que ça. Tu dois t'en débarrasser Bella._

_- Quoi? Ça ne va pas non ? C'est un bébé._

_- Non, non, non. C'est le bébé d'un allemand et toi tu es une juive. Nous sommes juifs putain ! Réveille-toi. Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux femmes enceintes ? Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux femmes qui couchent avec un soldat ? Cria Emmett._

_- Il ne lui arrivera rien, dit Edward._

_- Oh ! Vous la ferme ! Vous en avez assez fait comme ça. Bella, regarde-moi, tu dois t'en débarrasser._

Je pleurais les larmes de mon cœur, mais en voyant la peur dans les yeux de mon frère, je sus que c'était ce que je devais faire.

_- D'accord._

_- Quoi ? Non, on trouvera une solution, cria Edward._

_- C'est quoi votre solution ? Hein ? C'est facile pour vous, vous couchez avec, vous la mettez en cloque et vous vous cassez, au pire vous allez en taules pendant deux jours, ce est-ce qu'ils ont les Allemands qui couche avec des juives non ?_

_- Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton._

_- Va te faire foutre, c'est de ma sœur dont il s'agit._

**Quelques semaines plus tard. **

Une infirmière entra dans ma chambre, elle était Allemande et je vis parfaitement son dégout, mais Edward resta près de moi, il était froid et détaché, mais on devait le faire.

_- Je vais vous endormir, me dit l'infirmière._

Au moment de piquer, je l'arrêtai.

_- Non._

_- Bella._

_- Non, je le garde._

_- Laissez-nous. Dis Edward._

Une fois seuls, il me prit dans ses bras.

_- Ton frère a raison. On ne peut pas le garder._

_- S'il te plait. C'est mon bébé, c'est ton bébé Edward._

_- Cette guerre ne finira pas dans les sept mois, Bella._

_- Je t'en pris. Je dirais que ce n'est pas toi, je t'en prie._

Devant mes larmes, il accepta. Mon frère était fâché, mais accepta également. Je savais plus quoi faire, mais j'allais le garder et on verra bien ce qui m'attendrait.

**Janvier 1943**

_- Il faut que j'y aille Bella._

_- Je sais._

Il posa sa valise sur le sol et me regarda avec tristesse, il devait partir avant les un an.

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Fais attention à toi, lui dis-je._

Il m'embrassa tendrement, mais très vite, notre baiser devint plus passionnel et plus urgent. Il referma la porte et me plaqua contre celle-ci.

_- Reviens-moi vite, lui dis-je._

_- J'essayerai._

Il retira mon sous-vêtement et déboutonna son pantalon, je lui baissai son caleçon et il me porta sur lui. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille sans plus attendre, il entra en moi.

_- Aaahhh_

_- Hummm_

Je fourrageais ses cheveux, son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, son souffle chaud fouetta mon visage, nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre. Je gémissais fortement et lui aussi, je le vis fermer les yeux et ma tête partit en arrière.

_- Ah putain… Bella._

_- EDWARD_

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes afin de me faire taire et me donna mon premier orgasme, contre cette porte. Il me dit pour la première qu'il m'aimait et pour la première fois, je pleurais en voyant un soldat allemand partir de chez moi.

Il me remit sur pied et se rhabilla, il m'embrassa amoureusement et caressa mon ventre.

_- Tu lui diras que je l'aime._

_- Reviens-moi, Edward._

_- Si c'est une fille, j'ai toujours aimé Alice et pour un garçon, j'aimerais beaucoup Louis._

_- D'accord._

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois puis reconstitua ce mur de pierre, ce visage froid. Il descendit, mais moi, je restais dans la chambre. Emmett me rejoignit directement après. Il me prit dans ses bras et je pleurais jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

_- On va s'en sortir Bella, me dit Emmett._

**juin 1943**

J'accouchais dans ma chambre, c'est Emmett qui coupa le cordon et qui m'aida pour la laver. Les soldats qui devaient vivre ici étaient partis il y a une semaine, je n'avais pas eu d'embrouille avec eux. L'un d'eux s'appelait Jasper Hall et il connaissait Edward. J'en conclus que c'était grâce à Edward que rien ne mettait arrivé. Cette attention me réchauffa le cœur.

**Aout 1943**

Une lettre m'était parvenue. Aucune adresse écrite, mais une lettre d'amour d'Edward. Il prenait des nouvelles du bébé et de moi, il faisait tout son possible pour revenir chez moi.

**Septembre 1944**

Mon bébé avait maintenant un an et trois mois.

**Septembre 1945**

Je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'Edward depuis deux ans. Plus aucun Allemand n'est venu vivre chez nous et toutes les semaines, un vieil homme nous rapportait de quoi manger, viande, pain, beurre… Edward était toujours dans mes pensées, d'ailleurs j'étais sûre que c'était grâce à lui qu'on avait tout ça. Emmett allait bien.

**Février 1946**

La guerre était finie depuis un mois et aucune nouvelle d'Edward. Mon bébé avait maintenant deux ans et 8 mois. Toujours pas d'école, mais je lui faisais dessiner et on jouait souvent dans le jardin. Emmett était fou en voyant courir ce petit bout de choux.

**Mar****s 1946**

Emmett a rencontré une fille, Rosalie. Une Allemande. Il m'avait dit qu'elle était très gentille et qu'elle avait aidé beaucoup de juifs à se cacher pendant la guerre.

**Juin 1946**

C'était l'anniversaire de mon bébé. 3 ans, enfin.

**Fin juin 1946**

**PVD Edward**

Après un an de prison et plus de trois ans loin de Bella, je retournais enfin chez elle. Je n'avais pas voulu tuer une femme enceinte, une juive. J'avais gueulé sur mon père, ma petite aventure avec une juive avait fait le tour et on m'avait torturé pendant des semaines pour connaitre son prénom, je n'avais rien lâché.

Je n'avais que mon sac à dos. Heureusement que la guerre était finie, car sinon, une fois sortie, je me serais fait fusiller ou pendre pour ma traitrise. Je reconnaissais la ferme, je courrais presque en espérant qu'elle était toujours là. Avait-elle eu le bébé ?

Je vis Emmett courir après une petite fille, elle portait une robe de princesse et rigolait. Quand elle me vit, elle courra, vers moi, Emmett sourit, et la laissa faire.

_- Bonjour, dit-elle avec une voix aiguë._

_- Bonjour._

_- Tu es qui ?_

_- Edward_

_- Mon papa aussi s'appelle Edward._

Je reçus comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Oh mon dieu.

_- Et tu t'appelles ?_

_- Alice._

_- C'est très joli._

_- Oui, je sais._

Elle retourna vers Emmett et lui sauta dans les bras, je m'approchais de lui.

_- Salut._

_- Salut, dis-je._

_- T'as une salle tête mec, me dit-il._

_- Merci._

_- Elle t'attend à l'intérieur, elle vient juste de faire de la crème à la vanille._

Je lui souris et je sentis mes yeux piquer. Je les frottai en espérant que personne ne l'ai vu puis me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Rien n'avait bougé, elle était là, occupée de mettre la crème vanille sur la table.

Je frappais à la porte, elle s'arrêta et ses larmes commencèrent à couler.

_- Désolé du retard, lui dis-je._

_- Edward._

_- Je suis venu à temps pour le dessert._

Je lui souris et elle se jeta à mon cou. Je la soulevais de sol et la serrais très fort contre moi.

_- Tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je._

_- Je te croyais mort._

_- En prison oui, mais pas mort._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je t'expliquerai plus tard._

Je l'embrassais tendrement, plus de trois ans sans la toucher, je n'aurais jamais pu tenir plus.

_- Je t'aime, lui dis-je._

_- Oh ! Moi aussi, je t'aime._

J'effaçais ses larmes et lui sourit.

_- Notre fille est magnifique._

_- Elle te ressemble._

_- Elle a tes yeux, lui dis-je._

Ma fille entra avec Emmett et nous sourit.

_- Tu as un cadeau ?_

_- Alice, dit Bella._

_- Heu… non désolé, lui dis-je._

_- À chaque fois qu'Emmett part, il revient avec un cadeau, me dit Bella._

_- Je t'en achèterai un, promis._

_- Cool._

**PVD Bella**

Il était revenu, enfin. Après toutes ces années de peur et d'angoisse, il était là, occupé de manger de la crème vanille avec notre fille. Emmett me regarda et me prit dans ses bras.

**FIN**

L'amour, ça doit se lire tout de suite. Ce n'est pas une partie de cache-cache.

_Bernard Giraudeau_

_

* * *

_

**_Et voilà ... j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ... il sera bientôt posé sur le forum, il me manque plus que la bannière. Je voulais en faire une fiction à la base mais ce concours est arrivé à pic et je me suis dit pourqoui pas en faire un OS?_**

**_je vous préviendrais sur une de mes fictions lorsqu'il sera en ligne, s'il y a moyen de voter pour moi, je serais hyper heureuse. _**


End file.
